


Advanced Tributes to Outstanding Motion Pictures

by baviereteam



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Devil Wears Prada References, Gen, KT Tunstall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baviereteam/pseuds/baviereteam
Summary: Abed and Rachel celebrate.
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Rachel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Advanced Tributes to Outstanding Motion Pictures

Annie went up the stairs, Jeff following her (or, more accurately, ogling at her bottom, right in front of his eyes, bless the stairs), and, the closer they were to door 303, the louder they could hear what had been, at first, a faint humming. But while Annie looks for her keys in front of the door, there's no doubt: someone is watching The Voice, or something like that.

Annie pushes the door, enters the flat, and stops nearly immediately, leaving just enough space for Jeff to enter as well. In the middle of the living room, Abed wears a grey, nearly-white wig, and has an angry expression. Rachel faces him, her hair a real mess, and she seems scared.  
But that's not the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing is, they're actually singing, in a pretty duo, when they're not leading each other to the next line.  
Abed holds an orange mic, which looks like it had been stolen from Paramore's Hayley Williams, in which he's mumbling:  
" _And she's taller than most, and she's looking at me. I can see her eyes looking from the pages of a magazine._ "  
Rachel has a smaller, more discrete black mic, to which she seems to be focusing on very hard while she answers:  
" _She makes me feel like I could be a tower, a big strong tower yeah_ "  
Abed: " _THE POWER TO BE_ ,"  
Rachel: " _THE POWER TO GIVE_ ,"  
Abed: " _THE POWER TO SEE_ "  
Together: " _YEAH YEAH YEAH_ "

Abed: " _Suddenly I see!_ "  
Rachel: " _THIS IS WHAT I WANNA BE!_ "  
Abed: " _Suddenly I see._ "  
Rachel: " _WHY THE HELL IT MEANS SO MUCH TO MEEEEEEEE._ "

As their voices fade off, the former coat-checker does a small dance step, turning towards the door, and immediately freezes, heavily blushing all of a sudden, as she notices Jeff and Annie standing there, speechless. It's a good half a minute (in real time), or a whole hour (in Rachel time), before someone speaks.

Annie: "what ?"  
Abed, casually playing with the mic, apparently not decided to take off that weird wig: "well, it's Meryl Streep's birthday."  
Jeff: "aaaaaand.... ?"  
Rachel: "none of you remember 'The Devil Wears Prada' ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a clip of KT Tunstall playing Suddenly I See, and it made me think about The Devil Wears Prada, and now here we are.


End file.
